


rev·er·ie

by sourskittles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Minho finds out that there are some things in life that he cannot overcome





	rev·er·ie

The room was stifling hot, the air was heavy and suffocating. Minho stared at the ceiling, his find focusing on anything other than the way Changmin’s fingers were languidly stretching him open.

Minho’s legs trembled against Changmin’s back, going completely taut every time Changmin brushed his fingers against his prostate. He huffed a little laugh every time Minho’s breathe hitched and God, if he didn’t feel like he was about to fall apart. So he decided he’d shift his focus, to the soft pillows under the small of his back and the cool grey and white of Changmin’s bedroom, the stream of sunlight that made Changmin’s skin glow. Minho whined deep in his throat, running his calves down Changmin’s back to notify him he was done playing games.

“Okay. Okay” Changmin laughed placing a soft kiss on the inside of Minho’s thigh. He grabbed more pillows from the floor, shoving them under the small of Minho’s back. “Hold yourself open” He instructed as he pushed Minho’s legs into his chest.

He poured more lube out into the palm of his hands, scooping it up between his fingers so he could coat Minho’s hole in a copious amount. Changmin rubbed the head of his dick against Minho’s hole as he lubed himself up, Minho’s hands slipped from under his thighs from the sensation. Changmin hadn’t even pushed in yet and he was already too far gone at the feeling.

 _“Fuck”_ Minho moaned.

Changmin rolled his eyes as he spread Minho’s legs throwing them over his shoulder haphazardly. “You had one job Mino” Changmin teased, taking Minho’s lips into a kiss as he pushed in.

Minho whimpered into the kiss at the stretch and sudden heavy pressure inside him. Changmin got his cock head into Minho before pulling out again. He loosened him up, pushing in inch by inch.

Minho gasped audibly when Changmin hit his back walls, he almost cums from feeling so full. He can feel Changmin stealing the oxygen from his lungs and suddenly he feels tingly all over. He works up the courage to open his eyes to look up at Changmin. He doesn’t look between his legs to see what he must look like, completely spread out from Changmin, all long limbs and flushed, clammy skin.

“Changmin” Minho rasps out. “ _I’m so full”_

“You’re out of hole? But I’m not out of dick yet?”

Minho’s eyes snap open so wide, they look like they might fall out. Minho risks a peek between his legs then. Changmin is only half buried inside him and he’s hit his maximum capacity.

“B-b-but there’s no more space”

Changmin shuffled around, pulling Minho down lower on the mattress and hiking his legs up higher “It’s because you’re too tense. Relax” He teased as he pulled out and pushed in, this time getting a little more of his cock buried inside Minho. He stilled to let Minho adjust to him, Minho clenched and unclenched around as his muscle grew more and more accustomed to Changmin.

Minho whimpered again _“Fuck. Move”_ He spat out breathlessly.

“Grab the headboard” Changmin instructed, swivelling his hips as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Minho cried out, a hiccupping moan escaping his lips every time Changmin thrust into him. He was still vaguely aware that this wasn’t all of Changmin but physically couldn’t take anymore of the Changminconda.

His knuckles had gone white from gripping the headboard, his head was completely thrown back and he was pretty sure he was drooling at this point. Changmin thrusted in and out of Minho hard and fast, the penetration becoming easier, the more the boy underneath him gave in to the pleasure. Each deep thrust from Changmin brushed against the place that Minho wanted him most, and each time he’d resist the urge to beg Changmin not to pull out.

“Wait I have an idea” Minho said, lowering his legs from Changmin’s shoulder to hook them around his waist. He flipped open the lid of the discard lube bottle coating his palm in it before taking Changmin’s length and jerking off the dick that wouldn’t fit inside him.

He searched Changmin’s face for a reaction and he was glad he did. The position was awkward and took all of Minho’s core strength to sit up enough to take Changmin’s excessively large cock into his hands. “Move” Minho ordered, rolling his hips as he jerked Changmin off.

This time Changmin gripped the headboard, pounding into Minho through the tight ring he had made around his cock with his hands through the second ring of his hole. Minho could tell Changmin was close, he could feel the slight wetness of Changmin’s precum beginning to trickle into him. So Minho doubled his efforts, jerking him off with both of his hand as Changmin fucked into him.

Minho’s entire body tingled with relief when he felt Changmin cum in him in thick hot spurts. Minho lost pretty much all motor function when Changmin came, his hands falling limp against the soft sheets. Changmin fucked Minho through his own orgasm until Minho was cumming too, spilling over his own abs and stomach in a hot, viscous mess.

Changmin collapsed on Minho, his cock still twitching inside Minho “ _Ugh_ ” Minho panted, nudging Changmin’s hip with his thigh. “Can you…”

Changmin whined dejectedly, reluctantly pulling out and collapsing next to Minho.

“Next time you should ride me” Changmin teased.

Minho didn’t have the energy to hit him so he just let him have this one.

-

“Ow ow ow ow” Minho whimpered, limping towards the couch with an ice pack in his hand.

He lay down on his stomach, sticking his little butt in the air, he couldn’t sit on it or lie on it or really do anything with it. For the first time in years he had missed gym, but he really couldn’t do anything. Minho pouted ruefully, placing the ice pack on his booty.

He had only just begun to relax into the couch when a giddier than usual Jonghyun pranced into the dorm. “Minho-goon” He greeted with a mock salute.

Minho felt his cheeks burn as Jonghyun's expression changed from confused to scandalised and then into a full blown smirk paired with his little eyebrow wiggle.

“Not one word” Minho yelled, cutting Jonghyun off before he could speak.

Jonghyun pulled an innocent face, blinking his eyes repeatedly “But I didn’t say anything”

“You thought it!”

“Do you want me to rub it better?” Jonghyun offered, still feigning innocence. “Do I get three wishes if I rub your butt?” He asked poking Minho’s butt and ducking out of arms reach.

“Jooooooooooooong” Minho whined, flailing on the couch.

Just as Jonghyun opened his mouth to retort back, Jinki walked into the living room of the dorm. “Hey jjongie, Hey Minho” He said, waving at them. Jinki flashed them his gummy smile, he held his hand up for a high five and Jonghyun happily accepted. Minho wasn’t exempt, Jinki slapped his butt instead.

Jonghyun grimaced, physically recoiling from the look of pain on Minho’s face. “Thank you Hyung” Minho said through gritted teeth as his eyes began watering.

“Anything for members” Jinki said over his shoulder as he strolled back into his bedroom.

“Well that seems like it’s a pain in the butt” Jonghyun mused, face neutral.

“I’ll show you pain in the butt Kim Jonghyun. Just wait until I’m off this couch. I’ll put you on it”

“Oh kinky” Jonghyun teased, ducking to dodge the flying bag and peas that collided with the wall instead. “Ahhh a live replay of you last night”

“Jinkiiiiiiiiiiiiii” Minho yelled as Jonghyun giggled, lying down on top of Minho’s back.


End file.
